Shaun
'''Shaun '''is the titular character and main protagonist. He is the leader of The Flock. A mild-mannered yet extraordinary creature, Shaun exhibits typical human behaviour, contrasting to his childish ways in A Close Shave. Shaun, with his antics, has a tendency to get his flock into trouble, but also manages to get them back out. Despite his constant trying to avoid Bitzer the sheepdog, he is still good friends with him, and sometimes they work together to sort things out. Backstory Shaun was born at some point in the 1990s. When he was a lamb, The Farmer adopted him as his own. Shaun was expecting a hassle-free life, but his adventures got him a lot more than he bargained for! Relationships Bitzer Bitzer and Shaun are good friends, but at the same time, Bitzer remains loyal to the farmer. Most of the time, he tries to stop the flock from doing what they want to do, but sometimes ends up helping them! The Farmer In the series there is not much about the relationship with the Farmer. But is that behaves as a normal sheep when the farmer is. In the film they expanded a bit like Shaun was the son of The Farmer, because when he was a lamb was very fond with the farmer. Shaun decides to make a plan for the Farmer sleep for the day off. But when The Farmer gets lost in The Big City and see the whole farm is a mess without it, he decides to go find him. In The Big City looking for him with the help of the other sheep but always confused with other people or objects. After being captured by Trumper, Shaun seen in the back window of the car Trumper. This calls him but the farmer does not. After escaping from prison, he finally they meet with The Farmer in a hairdresser. But Shaun believes that The Farmer no longer wants more because he is now famous (when it actually does not remember because of his memory loss) and Shaun leaves heartbroken. When Shaun goes to live with Slip and the flock it is how bad it feels because I wanted both the farmer. Moments later, he discovers that Farmer had memory loss, and constuyen a horse to sleep at Farmer (again) to take him back to the farm. But Trumper follows him to the farm where they hide in a shed. Shaun sees Trumper uses a tractor to take the shed into a rock quarry. Shaun and the flock with the fear of death, embracing this Farmer and his memory returns. Farmer leaves the shed to face Trumper but shed almost fell. Shaun out of the shed and gets rid of Trumper to use the tractor to save the herd and the farmer. Trumper grabs him and throws him to the quarry, and this frightened eyes closed. Farmer manages to save Shaun and this shows his affection for as Shaun the Farmer. Shaun also sees the angry farmer with Trumper (trying to escape from the farm to prevent the Farmer), go to Trumper with faced of coward who ends up being pushed behind by the bull and laughs with The Farmer and the flock to see which ends falling into a pile of manure. The next morning he meets the farmer happy to see him, but we surprised to learn that even has horrarios table. After you make the decision by Bitzer The farmer cancel the chore, he goes to the farmer and flock to enjoy the day. Then, go on the news about the disappearance of The Farmer as Mr X, leaving it with open mouth. Trumper Shaun has some fear of Trumper like the flock. Shaun sees that Trumper captures Slip, and knows that many have addiction problems if Trumper sees him or the flock. Shaun leads the Flock to a clothing store where they are disguised as humans and Trumper identifies as sheep, which manage to escape and continue the search to The Farmer. In the restaurant, Shaun tries to escape but is captured by Trumper that leads him to a prison where the animal contenación. When Trumper takes him to a cell, you encounter Bitzer who is not very happy to see Shaun. Trumper arrives moments later and mocks Shaun. While Slip Trumper mocks while eating potato chips, Shaun tries to grab the keys until you see the Twins dressed using as a distraction to Trumper. Shaun used chalk to draw a hole in the wall and make it out of jail imprisoning Trumper and leaving the keys behind. A few hours later, he meets Trumper (now equipped with an electrical hook, red gloves and glasses of red vision), they see Trumper also identifies Shaun and the flock on the horse until it accidentally gets into the back watching horse Shaun and the flock. Shaun driving horse while Trumper using electric hook pursuing them. When they reach the caravan, but Trumper follows after the lost. They come to the farm where they put the clothes farmer and then back to see Trumper (now the obsession crazy and kill them). Shaun and the flock hide in a shed where Trumper finds them and takes them to a quarry. Shaun out of the shed and fight with Trumper making have control of the tractor. But Trumper grabs him and throws him to the quarry where the farmer manages to save. Trumper want to escape from the farm that is not to suffer the fury of the farmer, but Slip stops him biting his foot. Shaun also sees the angry farmer with Trumper, goes to Trumper with faced of coward who ends up being pushed behind by the bull and laughs with The Farmer and the flock to see which ends falling into a pile of manure. World name * Japanese: ショーン - Shōn * Chinese: 肖恩 - Xiào ēn * Hindi: शॉन - shon * English: Shaun * Korean: 숀 - syon * Portuguese: Shaun/Choné * Irish: Sean Trivia * In "Cat Got Your Brain?", he and Pidsley's minds were switched, and even though Shaun ended up in Pidsley's body, he keeps his sheep ways. * In "Hide and Squeak", he's revealed to be ticklish, as he was laughing when the Mouse hid in his wool. * In the episode, "Off the Baa!" and the Champion Sheep series, he is shown to be highly athletic. * In "The Spider" and "Hide and Squeak", he shows to be caring to animals considered pests Gallery Shaun card.png Shaun-skate-stand.png Shaun1.jpg Bull.jpg Pushing Shirley.jpg Shaun football.jpg Shaun skate trick.jpg Shaun kite.jpg Shaun football kick.jpg Shaun thinking.jpg Flock1.jpg Hide and squeak.jpg Mother Hen and chicks.jpg Sheepart.jpg Shaun and Bitzer1.jpg Flock with radio.jpg Sheepyard1.jpg Bull seeing red1.jpg Sheeps and the tires.jpg Ewe a Merry X-mas last1.jpg Plan with the Pigs.jpg Shaun's night party1.jpg Shaun and Bitzer explore messy camp.jpg Shaun takes morning exercise.jpg Timmy Tizzy 2 dolls.jpg Shaun takes bath1.jpg Shaun takes apples2.jpg After ski-ing1.jpg Horrors Little Sheep house1.jpg Shaun dance party1.jpg Shaun's Childhood 2.png|Shaun's Childhood Distracting the Farmer.png|Shaun and the Flock Distracting The Farmer. 11.jpg|Shaun, Bitzer and Slip escapes 14.jpg|Enjoy in The Big City Shaun 8.png|Shaun and The Farmer Sad.png|Shaun sad Shaun caravan.png|Shaun almost to enter to The Caravan Anger.png|The Farmer furious Shaun hero.png|Shaun about to Figth with Trumer Shaun_vs_Trumper.png|Shaun vs Trumper. Take that idiot.png|Trumper beaten Shaun saves the day.png|Shaun saves The Flock and The Farmer 66 006.PNG|Trumper about to throw Shaun off the cliff. Farmer saves Shaun.png|The Farmer saves Shaun That was close.png|Wow,That was close Shaun and The Farmer.png|The Farmer happy to save Shaun Farmer-0.png|The Farmer complins Trumper Trumper 6.png|The Farmer stil furious of Trumper Farmer 2.png|The Farmer and his animals Shaun 6.png|Shaun and The Flock Creditos 4.png|Shaun and His Family shaun-overlay.png shaun-bitzer.png Category:Protagonists Category:Major characters Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Shaun the Sheep Movie characters Category:Shaun the Sheep (TV Series) characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Sheep Category:Minor Characters Category:Sheeps